like a bright star
by Xephonia
Summary: Bright stars have those who follow their guidance. Kamishiro Ryouga meets Thomas Arclight after their revival.


There are people who are like stars.

Bright stars, almost as if they exist solely to make a lonely night feel meaningful.

They light the way for those who are lost, for those who have yet to find meaning in their lives.

And Thomas Arclight figures that he's chosen quite the problematic star to follow.

With the way Kamishiro Ryouga is connected to people, it is almost like he's part of a huge constellation. And he's the brightest star of them all.

It is as if he provides shelter for all the unappeased souls.

Thomas' soul is no exception from that.

But he knows that Ryouga and him can't possibly find true peace.

They've gone far to achieve their goals, far enough to make people question if the two of them have lost their souls long ago.

Of course they haven't, but who would understand them?

It took Thomas lots of effort and his own life to understand Ryouga, and he doubts that Ryouga has ever attempted to understand him.

He didn't ask him to, anyway.

Tonight is one of these nights again; a night where Thomas sits on the ledge of the balcony and looks at the night sky, thinking about everything.

He hasn't talked to Ryouga ever since he's been revived— it's only been a few days anyway.

It's not because he holds a grudge towards Ryouga— he doesn't hold one, not anymore; he knows he's played right into Ryouga's plan during their last duel, and he accepts that.

 _That duel was the pinnacle of our selfishness._

One of them fought to create a situation in which he could abandon his human self, the other fought for an almost one-sided friendship.

 _In the end, we're both alive, and nothing has changed, has it, Ryouga?_

Thomas figures he should talk to Ryouga soon— he's heard from Yuuma that Ryouga has been behaving strangely lately. Just today, Yuuma texted him, 'Hey, do you know where Shark is? He left without saying a word today'.

 _Like I'd know where he is._

He spots Benetnasch in the sky and chuckles.

 _You really are part of a constellation after all._

The peace of the night is interrupted by the loud sound of a familiar motorcycle that stops in front of his house.

"Oh...?" Thomas raises an eyebrow and watches as Ryouga takes his helmet off and sits down in the grass.

Moments pass in silence, and Thomas realizes that Ryouga has not come with the intention of meeting him. In fact—

 _Ryouga hasn't noticed me, huh?_

Upon watching him for a little longer, Thomas figures that Ryouga is here for the same reason as him— stargazing. The view is fantastic here, so it's not a surprise.

The calm is interrupted by Ryouga's cursing.

"Damn it!" Ryouga lets himself fall backwards into the grass.

 _That's my cue._

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ryouga?" Thomas smirks.

Ryouga gets up, turns around and scowls. "What are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here. What are _you_ doing here? It's not like you to be vocal about personal issues."

 _You are vocal about anything related to the ones you care about, though._

A moment of silence, Thomas' smirk widens.

"I just came here to have my calm," Ryouga says, and he looks anywhere that isn't at Thomas.

"You should get your act together."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a nasty bastard, but you're someone people rely on. And among those people are the ones you've given your everything for."

Ryouga looks at him again, then he smirks. "Honestly, you haven't changed."

"It's not like being dead for a few days would change anything. Anyway, I can safely say that hell doesn't exist now."

"It's more that even hell itself didn't like the idea of having us around."

"That's also a possibility." Thomas takes a break to jump from the balcony ledge— it isn't that high anyway— and lands in front of Ryouga. "So, wanna duel?"

Ryouga nods. "Sure."

Kamishiro Ryouga is like a bright star, carrying the wishes of those who follow him. But he's also a human being, and even he needs shelter sometimes. Shelter from his fate; his fate as the eternal guardian of those who follow him.

And if Thomas can provide that kind of shelter— even though it's just for a bit— then he's happy about that.


End file.
